ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ekiri Tsen
''"I am both amused and annoyed that you think I should be less stubborn than you are" '' Currently the shortest active SeeD standing at 4’9”, Ekiri is a small ball of humorous cynicism that seems to come with being the resident techie SeeD. she has spent eight years in Balamb garden, she currently temporarily oversees the Library, and the Library Committee of balamb garden. Locations to be found most frequently Tops of tall buildings: keeping an eye open for Galbadian activity. Balamb Town Pub: Often drinking herself into a stupor/Long story mode. Balamb Garden: Library – Chairman duty Balamb Garden: Infirmary – Eye examinations on the 20th of every month. Balamb Town Café: Sometimes visits Maybel and tries to make sure nothing is bothering her during her shift. = Key Items = [ Ekiri's Glasses ] "A pair of glasses that have lenses that can be easily removed and changed. "Treasured, but worn glasses. it appears they are very important to her." [ Ekiri's Wallet ] "Carries Ekiri's SeeD ID, Birth Certificate, money and usually her library door card." [ A Shuriken ] " The Shuriken Maybel's kidnapper threw at Ekiri's face, she keeps it as a reminder to detach herself from her work. " = Personality = Equipped with a dry, acerbic almost cruel sense of humor, Ekiri conceals many facets of her personality with a veneer of sarcasm. She is narcissistic and appears to disdain most people, leading some to label her "a misanthrope." She has contempt for most rebellious factions, like Timber owls and numerous others trying to revolutionize “Change”. Not to mention the Galbadian military. by how she tends to speak it’s implied that she is nihilistic to a degree. These traits make her something of a Byronic hero Despite her cynicism, she does seem to care about her colleagues to a certain extent and while considering them "idiots" is able to sometimes put aside her pride and apologize when she has offended them in a particularly cruel fashion. Ekiri uses her flippancy to conceal her affection toward her colleagues, and denies it to the extent that she herself sometimes forgets it. There are a few things that makes Ekiri lose her cool, people being extremely dense and ilogical on a mission, and zombies. especially zombies, though its hard to say if she hates zombies or is afraid of them. = Character History = Ages 1-9 Ekiri was born into a large family of seven brothers and two sisters in the lower quarters of timber, mostly known for its poverty; it was always a struggle to get by with one child. Let alone ten. So by the time they were old enough everyone in Ekiri’s family had to help out, watching the kids watching the store. Running errands and working. Even if they weren’t respectful jobs. Ekiri had nothing else to do but be happy and walk her favored dog. But not all the kids could be supervised as much as their parents wished, one chance instance, Ekiri went off on her own at age six walking her dog, and ended up running into some soldiers and making them angry enough to threaten her, and ended up having to shoot her dog for its aggression in trying to protect its owner. During this incident Ekiri ran into Yuge Oshiro in front of a local pub. Crying her eyes out and holding onto a broken bloodied leash. From that moment on every waking moment Yuge and Ekiri spent together. Running amuck around the town, making galbadian soldiers overwhelmingly irritated, worrying their parents silly. And more than anything looking out for each others, many times Yuge took care of Ekiri even lying to her to keep her safe, fed. And warm. There were a lot of nights when they slept on the streets out in the cold, be it from their own problems with their families. Or fights. Particularly with Yuge’s father. Ari Oshiro. Both Yuge and Ekiri hated the man for his superfluous imposing of ideals of strength and that neither Yuge nor Ekiri would survive unless they heeded some sort of code. But even through the abuse of everything around them they stuck by each other through thick and thin. Eventually the economy and poor job market forced their parents to take different paths, both out of Timber. And taking Ekiri and Yuge away from each other when Ekiri was nine and Yuge was ten. Ages 9-16 Ekiri briefly lived in Dollet for a few months with her parents and siblings, while not all of them moved to Dollet by the time Ekiri was nine, a small percent of her older brothers had galbadian military ambitions and stayed behind with uncles and aunts, but Ekiri’s father couldn’t find much work in Dollet either that wasn’t specifically tied to combat, he was looking to calmly retire from that kind of lifestyle, and so they ended up moving to Balamb town. Where Ekiri, in abrupt frustration from everything, kept screaming Yuge’s name out at the ocean every day since they moved there, hoping for a reply. The girl was hopelessly dumb and would think it would work. But one day it did, though not because of her yelling, the Tsen and Oshiro parents had been very tight-knit connected. So Ekiri’s father let Ari know that there was better job opportunities in balamb, as well as a better bar. So one morning while screaming at the ocean she found Yuge behind her with a finger in his ear asking her if she really missed him that much. From then on the hijinks ensued. To spray-painting everything in sight. To destroying fishing nets…to one night stealing a large boat. And that was the final straw for the authority in the area, they had a large group of angry people after them, and their parents couldn’t do much to deter them. With Ekiri at the age of ten she was facing jail-time for grand theft boat along with Yuge, and what did they do? Fist bump. But they eventually decided on sending them to military school to straighten their bad attitudes out, unfortunately neither of them could be broken as much as their instructors wanted them to. They kept spraypainting everything. Getting into fights. Cherry-bombing the bathrooms. And letting loose a bunch of grats from the training center into the cafeteria in the middle of the night. Both of their records piled high well into their SeeD candicy. Ekiri was literally glued to Yuge’s hip for these years, until he got more serious in his ‘studies’ of the female body, an started ignoring her for his floozies. Or getting irritated at her, the backlash of her hanging over him from girls who liked him was great. And showed up many times in disciplinary committee reports where they had to offer her protection from the fights and bullying that Yuge’s fan girls would enact upon her with false intentions of friendship, that ranged from Ekiri being shoved around to crueler tactics, tying her up in the training center. Balamb town. And multiple methods of harming her. just for hanging out with Yuge. Just because his fangirls were not the apple of his eye. But Ekiri never shared this with Yuge, whenever he’d ask why she was covered in bruises. Cuts, burns and welts. She’d just say she was training on her own. Slipped. Was clumsy. And smile. Ekiri’s real training tended to come from Yuge for a few years after he had gotten even more serious about his own, determined not to fall behind she would do outrageous things that he listed. And this was to be finished by sun down. One day it might be 150 jumping jacks and 200 sit-ups. The next it might be 350 push-ups and 400 laps around the training center. At first she was daunted, crying every time she couldn’t complete them because Yuge would jokingly say he wouldn’t ever be friends with such a weakling. And that stayed with Ekiri, making her believe if she was weak for even an instant, she’d be abandoned and alone. One of her greatest fears. From the time she had gotten to the garden. Up to her late teens Ekiri had seen many psychologists. And doctors to regulate her mood which ranged into a number of psychological disorders from stress in bullying. Some of these disorders trailed off with time like Ekiri’s attention deficit disorder. Most still remain and Ekiri continues to take medication to balance this. Ages 17-currently [ RP history start 11/20/2010 – Present ] With the new semester starting and all Ekiri was a very cheerful happy and dutiful fun loving student. And was quick to make friends with Maybel Kessler UFO enthusiast and . Torri Sinnlos. An odd uninspired first year who seemed like she just wanted to go home. and Kun lowry, a too serious and dedicated library committee member who kept to herself . And she’d train a lot more with Yuge early in the semester. But the day of the semester starting ball, so students could get to know each other better Ekiri became an enemy of a difficult adversary, Cace Tribbles. The man made her cry. Made her frustrated. Exerted his Disciplinary committee power on her, and in the end made her feel utterly worthless by telling her how he was amazed at how stupid she was due to not understanding what “Boyfriend” and “Girlfriend” meant when he asked her if Yuge was her boyfriend and was taking her to the ball. He even kept her overnight in the library to force her to help him recover damaged books from a fight he had with Yuge, over their affections of Kun Lowry. Which was a hit for Ekiri’s self esteem, seeing as how she had a crush on both of the guys. Regardless of how cruel Cace had treated her, she was envious of having the male attention on Kun, but soon felt better after it seemed all eyes were on her during the ball even if she wasn’t able to dance due to a prior injury, she even got to speak to Cace who she was a bit shocked spoke to her. Though she viewed Yuge as a downright jerk because Ekiri was hoping he would ask her to the ball, and thought he asked Kun instead of not asking anyone. Overall Ekiri went to the semester opening ball with Maybel, drank punch and then left once curfew hit. But much later on her guy troubles continued to increase as one day while training, followed by being threatened by Cace, hung upside down over the water for skipping many a detentions. and nearly drowned due to her inability to swim. Only to be saved by him. And to later ask him while she was drying her hair what Cace thought of the instructor, Indou. Since she thought he was ‘mega cool and awesome’, with stars in her eyes and everything…until Cace became infuriated to the point Ekiri didn’t understand…until Cace wrapped his arms around her and stole her first kiss. But therein lies the problem. Having no prior experience in what all of this meant, Ekiri thought this was a sign Cace was trying to steal her soul. Or kill her.- Dubbing kissing “Octopussing” for quite a while due to its sucking and lip related nature. - So while he hauled ass out of there expecting for her to hit him. She broke down crying for hours until Yuge came to find her and console her….initially thinking that Cace had done something ten times worse than a quick smooch. For quite a while into Christmas-time Ekiri was irritated as all get out at Cace, and ended up spending a lot of her time taking up more club work until a point where she accepted becoming the Library’s chairman, and even becoming friends with Sarah Paige and Cereza Leifou who in time would become great club colleagues that Ekiri would find easy to talk to anytime. As well as repairing rather broken friendship she had with Torri Sinnlos which would continue to break on and off during the entire course of their friendship as Ekiri was trying to figure out what exactly female friends were, or why to even have them, because Torri was getting too close to her too fast and it was freaking Ekiri out. Making her think Torri was some girl after Yuge and trying to hurt her to get to be his only girl. But that wasn’t the case and the two slowly but surely were back on the tracks to becoming friends. Ekiri and Cace’s relationship mended over time as well as Ekiri was being crushed and burdened by work and stress to the point that it drove her to excessive smoking, which…Cace didn’t chide her for, despite being a member of the DC. Simply asking her to not leave her cigarette butts around on the floor, and gave her a handkerchief. And did something no one had done to her in a good while. Apologized for what he did to her with sincerety. even though Cace probably didn’t think of it much. The handkerchief to stop her crying and apologizing was worth more than the world to her. even if she thought he was still a bit of a jerk. That weaned out as every so often Cace would drop by the Library and ask her out to places, but…she had no idea why he wanted her company. Along these trials and tribulations Ekiri made friends with Simonne Delauney, or rather she looked up to the girl with her beautiful strong physique and white hair. Kind, stoic and strong, Simonne was everything that Ekiri wished she could be….along with tall and pretty. But they seemed to hit it off in their semesters saber class. Admist having fun with Torri, Maybel and Yuge. Ekiri thought these days would never end. Constant smiling rule breaking and and fun. Until it was announced that Torri, Maybel. Yuge. Cace and Herself, were made candidates for SeeD. Then the countdown really began. But more than anything they were the members to be held responsible if nothing went right. And in one event, that’s all that happened. '-The Desert missile crisis-' Three SeeD candidates and a handful of students went to go intercept a missile stack that was going to shoot off at the garden. But due to the enemies they had to face, there was nothing they could do. Ekiri was forced to play backup medic for Yuge and a student by the name of Zanna. Because if she didn’t they both would have died. But….they couldn’t stop the missiles before they started shooting. There were major casualties. And many injured. But it didn’t hit hard until they returned to face the scorn of their classmates. They failed. And everyone knew it. Many girls died due to missiles that hit the girls dorms. But what was worse was the internal fighting. Between Korii Lauter and Yuge. Ekiri thought both were being women about it. But had nothing to say except a scowl marking her face and just got Yuge back to his dorm room and went to go help the rescuers with the rubble removal. it was a slap in the face seeing her dead classmates body parts, broken. twisted. Some even missing. But worst of all, Ekiri stood tall and took the abuse that other students and family members of the deceased had to dish out because of their failure. Not only verbal abuse but physical abuse until SeeDs had to step in to stop this. Ekiri took in all of their rage without a single complaint. Without any word. And never forgot that failure. Leaving a great wound on her pride. Ekiri recuperated and continued to train. While she felt herself slipping away occasionally things didn’t feel the same as before, her childish nature seemed to be fleeting from her, like a little girl constantly running out of her reach. Even though she tried so hard to smile it seemed inevitable that she’d falter trying to protect everyone else, one day upon getting medicine for Yuge because of a severe hangover she was walking back to his dorm, when intruders hit. One large robot in front of her with a gun loaded with deer-shot. And many injured and dead students laying about the dorm walkway. Ekiri could barely react in time before the glass above shattered, and she was kicked into a post, her ribs cracking. And being shot full. All she remembered from that time was a girl with brown hair standing and sighing as if nothing was the matter at all while everyone was bleeding to death around her. Ekiri included, that made Ekiri second guess who her comrades were, wondering who would leave a person to their death for so long. But she was brought to the infirmary along with the ones who fought it. And was operated on by the infirmary staff. And largely assisted by Kun Lowry to save her from certain death. That took Ekiri a while of natural healing to recuperate, but once she was ready, not one hundred percent healed. But on her feet and could fight. her exam was upon her. so she could do nothing more then get ready as she faced her trial. '-The fire cavern: Survive. That’s all you can do-' During one morning in the library, Ekiri was called to be ready at the directory by Instructor Lillet Maedel. She was then brought to the fire cavern, chose a thirty minute time limit. was made to show her stuff. Ekiri made short work of bombs in the area, to the point the so called “prodigy instructor” was thoroughly impressed. Only helping out with one bomb because….well Ekiri assumed the instructor was a little bored, as well as one bomb jumping Ekiri out of nowhere and burning her over shirt to cinders, but as they approached ifrit’s lair at the back the heat intensified. Ekiri was to face this alone, she entered the beast’s lair through the thick wall of magic flame. Ekiri was still recovering from her surgery. Ifrit asked her if she still intended to take the test. And she answered simply “There is no other path. Let us begin.” And drew into a fighting stance. The girl fought, threw magic. Restorative and ice of the two families she was permitted through the para magic system. She even threw some daggers she had with her, but they were melted in an instant and thrown right back at her, the molten metal digging into her flesh, letting out a horrendous painful scream that was enough to make the guardian force flinch. And perhaps pity the girl. But the assault did not stop. With flames repelling magic, or physical. Ekiri’s only option to dodge claws of fire was to throw her spear and put her training in rhythmic gymnastics to the test, getting away with minor burns. At the very last moment she grabbed her spear and made a final decision to throw herself up into the air with a aero spell and impale the beast, it was a poor decision on her part. Seeing as how it was like impaling a volcano. Her grandfather’s spear was reduced to ashes. And she was thrown back to the ground, and beyond all belief a lecture was thrown at her about survival and that not all decisions should be based on self sacrifice from Ifrit itself. And that was enough to get the girl to stand up, redouble her efforts. And end the fight by encasing what was left of her spear in a large tier two ice spell, and launch it at the beast. Her arms frosted over, covered with thick veins of overusing magic. She could barely feel her legs and her lungs were full of smoke and ash grinding into her wounds. It was over, she had lost? That was when Ifrit told her it was over. And that she had a spirit not unlike the fire and lava that surrounded them, but was greatly hasty. But had earned her right to pass this part of the exam. And that the future was up for her to decide. and with a act of generosity, Ifrit healed Ekiri. Her magic poisoning and injuries all seemed to fade except for the sting of skin covering up the steel embedded in her arms. it was a weird feeling, to have fought such a powerful adversary all by herself. But as she exited the instructor told her she made it with one minute to spare. And as they were leaving seemed to pepper Ekiri with praise. but Ekiri was left questioning if she was really ready for this. being a SeeD. ".you have proven your courage and mettle..as a SeeD I do believe you could go far with such a strong heart and will..but do not be hasty to throw tomorrow away.. Your test here is over." '- Ifrit's Final words to Ekiri before he disappeared into the heart of flame.' After the fire cavern test. And resting for a few weeks. Ekiri had decided to get a tattoo over her old wounds and scarring on her abdomen of Ifrit and the word “Survive” over it, one half symbolic one half getting a late start on absolutely destroying her ‘good little librarian girl’ image. ….just in time for her to be pushed into the Miss Balamb Pagent. But she didn’t really care about that after what was coming up on the horizon to entirely eclipse her world as she knew it. '-Broken promises and a stronger bond-' Once upon a few months ago Ekiri had became enraged at Yuge for hurting Maybel in the training center to get to Cace who was passing by. Ekiri pretty much totaled Yuge into the training center pond with a blizzard spell, she was so angry that he hurt Maybel…until he put the smooth moves on her and told her there was no one else he needed but her, and was about to tell her he liked her, when she held a hand to his mouth and told him to make a promise with her that they’d tell each other who they liked when they graduated and became SeeD. “Eat a thousand needles if you break this promise!" But while back then their hearts and interests seemed as pure as the driven snow, many a difficulty seemed to spur them in different directions, Yuge into the arms of Kun, and Ekiri becoming more welcome to the idea of Cace being place to lay her heart with. But even Cace wasn’t an idiot and thought that she should tell Yuge even if he doesn’t have any interest in her anymore, but Ekiri just thought that was because he wanted to avoid another Yuge-beating. But as Ekiri’s birthday came and past, and things seemed to just get more and more busy, or rather Ekiri just did what was natural of her and took on far too much work and ended up with her co-workers telling her to take a load off because of her high fever. But the heart stops for no one, Kun Lowry decided Ekiri should know about her and Yuge, it was hard and simply said in Ekiri’s dorm. The news absolutely totaled Ekiri, but she never let it show, behind trying to fake that she was happy that Kun and Yuge had found each other and that it was “perfectly alright”, amidst what she used to tell other girls to keep them away from Yuge, like that he had a bad history of other girls around him…but that didn’t deter Kun. Once Kun had left however Ekiri fell to the floor in anguish, wondering why Yuge couldn’t have told her himself, and what she did to deserve that. Bringing enough distress upon herself to pass out cold on the floor of the dorm she shared with Yuge, before she could even lock her dorm room door. If it wasn’t for Cace’s concern over hearing Ekiri had been looking like death itself recently Ekiri might have risked severe illness. He appeared at her dorm to find her in such a state, and stayed by her side until she could stand on her own again. The following days he helped her move out of her dorm room and to her apartment in Balamb town which she had been given by a producer for a TV drama she had worked on as a bit player, and switched the information in her name so she could pay for it on her own with her work. But even after that It was a very solemn existence, wondering what went wrong and why Yuge wouldn’t speak to her himself on this. It went on like this for a few days of feeling upright sick, until Yuge called her on a Friday and had her visit him in the training center, where she promptly held guise of being smiling and happy before punching him in the face and asking what was wrong with him, giving into how heartbroken she had been for the past five years that he never completely chose her…..then ended up giving into Yuge having a crying fit over his difficulty between loving her and loving Kun. And ended up just leaving after just lying to him that they were still homies while anger and bitterness were eating her away alive for losing him. The following days were empty, Library meetings. Studying. Work. Written exams. Classes. Ekiri had stopped training with Yuge. But trained harder by herself when she had gotten over her fever. Determined not to lose to him. Thinking of this on simple terms, that he had made a fool out of her, and –should- have eaten a thousand needles. '-Leviathan Incident-' The morning of the final exam for current SeeD candidates. Rain, hail and tropical storms appeared to be the main dish of the day, Ekiri wasted no time in getting to the docks to get the civilians and workers out of the area with the other SeeD posted in the town, Ekiri ended up having a chair nail her in the face due to the hurricane winds coming in off the docks. Leaving a small scar on her upper lip from lack of treatment. That was when she got the call from Instructor Lillet Maedel that there was going to be an “Impromptu” Final SeeD exam. When Ekiri arrived, Kun Lowry. Yuge Oshiro. And Torri Sinnlos as well as Lillet was there. While Yuge and Kun were all concerned with worry on Ekiri’s well being with their relationship in the back of their heads, Ekiri was more pissed that Lillet was turning this emergency into a circus, but all the same they had to get back down to the docks on the double, Ekiri had no time to rest so all she could do was fight alongside her Fellow SeeD’s as they came upon the source of the large storms, The guardian force Leviathan. The winds too fierce to get much communication across but Ekiri managed to save Torri from falling to her death into the waves as buildings were being crushed around them by the creatures rage, regardless of how they fought and tried to deter it’s rageful path under horrible conditions of ice rain, fog. And near zero visibility, eventually the screams of Kun either worked…or the creature got bored of them, and turned sending a huge tsunami right at the four candidates, sealing their fate because everything around them was already flooded beyond belief, Ekiri had tried to go after and save the last person she saw, Torri Sinnlos, both of them were dragged under the wreckage of the Balamb town warehouse. But Ekiri lost sight of the girl, and the vengeful waves slammed Ekiri into a support pipe. Where she was impaled upon until Kun Lowry dislodged her. by that point Ekiri had already lost a lot of blood…but there were two large problems. One, Balamb town was mostly in ruins due to the tsunami. Two, their backup completely disappeared along with their instructor. Yuge. Kun. Torri. And Ekiri, were left for dead. All of them had extensive wounds, and were certain casualties. They had made the leviathan leave but there was nobody to pull them out for their efforts, except for one brave young woman Zanna Devitaliz'zare, a student of Balamb Garden. She saved them and brought them to the civilians hiding out on rooftops to get some treatment before heading off back to the infirmary. After the leviathan incident Ekiri was put on life support for little more than a week, a majority of that time being unresponsive. Her wounds, blood loss and head trauma, in addition to illness from her infected wounds and hypothermia just stacked the odds against her. but with the help of her visitors and fellow patients….and Cace coming to her side on the double from a funeral he was supposed to be attending in deling, she got out of it in time to hear what had happened, and that stirred a deep hatred for the garden in her. it didn’t help that while she was in critical condition, nobody even decided to give the headmaster notice that herself and Victoria Sinnlos were in critical condition, forcing the nurses to have to get them ready for a graduation ceremony. Ekiri, was so high on drugs. She didn’t know what was going on at all, she didn’t realize there was an assassination attempt on the president, she didn’t notice Yuge beating the crap out of an assassin. The only thing she managed to do during the ceremony was give Yuge one hell of a ghetto fist-bump to show how far they came and calmed down a friend of hers in the audience, Cereza Leifou, after the ceremony Ekiri went to her home with Torri since both of them were sick of the garden at this point, but Ekiri came onto a surprise, Cace’s car pulling away from her apartment complex, she’d then find in there a red Siberian husky puppy in a box with air holes and a note from him, it was heartwarming. Almost as heartwarming as watching the new puppy. Aptly named Kai, try to leap at Torri. But the troubles would only begin after this. '-No regrets-' Months after the leviathan incident Ekiri and the rest of the former candidates were settling into SeeD life as best they could, Ekiri carried a huge grudge against the garden and Lillet, which seemed too often show in her patrols. Being unusually cold and firm to students. To degrees it reminded her of how SeeD’s used to act to her, though she did be smug in the face of a few that had kept telling her she was way too short to be a SeeD, Balamb Town itself seemed to be restored back to its prime. The garden was the same as ever, quiet with classes being held up until summer break hit. that was when hell broke loose. One murder. Two. With a murderer still not caught, in the midst of everything, that was when an unscheduled Galbadian military visit took place, or at the very least a very inconsiderate action on the temporary headmistress’s part, (Who was later fired for her stupidity), she did not let any of the SeeD’s know of this visit, so it was a surprise to every single person there except her that there was a fully dressed Galbadian soldier with two other men which lit the students anger on fire. Ekiri had her hands full keeping the students from doing more than pacing. But once she thought everything was under control….everything went to hell again with gunfire, even though she didn’t know it was Yuge who started the fight it was a mess until she asked some students to break it up…honestly using them strategically as cannon fodder. Staying out of the way to listen to the demands of the Lieutenant present. The situation ended as grimly as it started, with them leaving and cursing the garden for having undisciplined idiots. But the entire thing left Ekiri with a bad taste in her mouth, probably from biting right through her cheek in frustration, wondering what the hell the disciplinary committee was doing. Or wondering if her relationship with Cace was messing things up with that. But as the days progressed onwards with training, the frustration of the Miss Balamb pagent. And students being inconsiderate and reckless, there was barely any downtime. Ekiri was pretty much forced on downtime after a while of SeeD noticing she was working weeks of overtime on top of personal training, all of this on top of recovering from invasive surgery from the leviathan incident, her internal organs were still adjusting to intake food again, ….but her ill state and refusal to take a situation seriously would throw hot water in her face, or rather a shuriken. As she was heading back from the train station. Having paid her respects to her grandparents in Timber for a few days, she came back to find a text message as she was walking from Lorkhan. A library club member, who was sitting above, Ekiri didn’t even realize with the sunset glaring down that Maybel was being held at gunpoint in the café….and by the time she took action, which landed her a shuriken in the face from an unknown assailant, and Maybel was taken, Yuge was enraged as he got to the scene late. Ekiri couldn’t do a thing. Except solidify her resolve. Ekiri put a rush on her weapons being finished and brought back to her. she was fed up with the garden, fed up with the lax attitude, fed up with everything…and was thinking of storming into galbadian territory herself. But there was one last thing she needed to do. And that was fight Yuge’s father Ari, it went as well as could be expected for fighting a man that towered over her, while she managed to get a few surprise attacks in, it ultimately ended when he threw her down the road to the docks with a final flurry of punches and launch-kicks. She spent the rest of the days up to the present recovering that fight. But now with a war with galbadian influence on the horizon, getting ever closer. Ekiri has had to step up her game. Becoming more cold, uncaring to trivial matters. dedicating herself instead to making sure she can get the job done right, if at all. = Relationships = Abeil Falodir "To Freedom!" Ekiri’s favorite drinking buddy. She didn't even know his name until Maybel Kessler told her. she ran into him while Maybel was being kidnapped by what she thought was Ninjas. And then again at the balamb town pub and ended up spending an entire night and morning getting wasted and singing about freedom and probably patriotism with him. Ashalia Ravenshaw “Her kid’s really lucky. I would’ve probably given anything to have had a mom like Ash.” During her school days Ekiri thought the instructor was merciless and brutal and was going to kill any student that crossed her path from the disciplines she would dish out as the military intelligence instructor. And a restorative class instructor. But after Ashalia came back to be a substitute restorative class instructor and Ekiri got to know her better she got to understand Ash was a very caring and motherly individual. Initially Ekiri did, and still does think that Ash taking care of Yuge was a better fit than Kun, but after seeing how much a handful Ashalia seemed to be, left Ekiri wondering what Yuge was getting himself into. she still thinks Ash is a pretty cool person, Ekiri just wishes that her and Yuge would stop making sexy-eyes at each other in public because it makes her want to throw up. Brodie Siyah "Creep." A Library Committee member that scares the living daylights out of Ekiri, she knows he stalked Torri, and he's creeped on Ekiri enough to make her violent towards anyone who tried to get close to her, she hasn't seen him in quite a while but she still looks over her shoulder in case he does intend to kill her, she understands that he has contempt for her having been chosen as the Library Committee Chairman over him who had been in the library longer than she did. Cace Tribbles "Cace..my knight in shining armor." Ekiri's boyfriend, At first it was an offhand relationship of Ekiri trying to be friendly, then Cace taking advantage of that and bullying her for skipping out on detentions, causing her and Yuge no end to grief, and even going as far as to steal her first kiss and intimidating her. But after that he seemed to swallow his pride and apologize to her, and even though she had no idea what was going on he kept asking her out on dates, At the start Ekiri didn’t even know they were dating until he explained what a date was, much to both of their frustrations they seemed to stand by each-other as Chairmans of their respective committees, and more; when Ekiri felt like all the light was snuffed out of her life Cace was there to pull her back up, eventually leading to them becoming lovers. Ekiri had initially been concerned that her becoming a SeeD would drive a wedge between them, but it seems that they’ve only become closer. Caiden Zephyr “Cute. could use some work around for his shyness…but he’s getting the hang of it.” A Trabian Transfer student who Ekiri has taken a shine to. She thinks he’s adorable but needs some work in the confidence area when he’s stammering about what he does or doesn’t need. It could be a maternal thing but Ekiri just always feels the need to encourage the guy. even if he’s about her age she probably treats him like he's her shy little brother. Cereza Leifou "Heckling Cherry is the highlight of my day." A fellow Library Committee member. aptly nicknamed Cherry by Sarah Paige. Ekiri is usually at her wits end trying to keep on top of Cereza's craziness. wether it's stealing Sho's headphones or causing meyhem with her vivid imagination and upsetness. but at the same time she loves leading Cereza's imagination on wild goosechases. Feena Mirzahi *Insert thriller dancing here because it'd probably piss Feena off* This damn girl. a Library Committee member but served Ekiri no less than premium greif, when it was assumed the girl was dead from a missile attack on balamb, it sunk Ekiri so low to lose the only person she somewhat related to in girly things since all the other girls at the time were manly as hell. but when Feena returned Ekiri was an entirely different person. ...but after knowing Feena was alright Ekiri just got over it, but hasn't stopped calling Feena a Zombie. Kalas Eruthain Ekiri met Kalas during a fight with a nasty large monster, that resulted in her getting majorly burned in the face, but they officially met a few days after and exchanged phone numbers. she's intruged by his inteligence and hopes to learn more and maybe teach him a thing or two in a spar~ Kashido Vandarus She doesn't quite understand what Kashido's aim is, calling her weird names like "Love" and being all...knightly, incidentally being the "Lightning knight.", he tried to help her when Cace was being a big bully to her so the guy can't be all that bad. and he told Yuge that happened which resulted in the library almost being flame broiled, but a guy can make a few mistakes can't he? Kyōjin Hasashi “. . .Why is it always the pretty men who's thumbs I want to break and make into a necklace? ” Ekiri initially met him as a lieutenant, fondly remembering him running away with his tail between his legs with his friend Johnny during a visit from Galbadia. As well as him stating that Balamb was digging its own grave and so such, their secondary meeting however would be one more unpleasant, but Ekiri had no idea it was him at the time due to the weird disguise he was wearing. As he kidnapped her friend Maybel and gave her the large nasty scar adorning her face. The third time they met Ekiri was suspicious of him, and how close he was getting to Maybel, especially due to Maybel’s uncomfortable expression around him. But at the same time Maybel stated he was her friend. and even grosser Kyojin has hugged Maybel. from recent intel Ekiri has gathered that Kyojin had: burned the town. hurt Maybel. got in jail. was freed and got a promotion. Ekiri now wants to rip his balls off shove them down his throat and personally Watch him drown in a sub-zero enviroment. Kun Lowry "Well. at least she was forward about it. I can safely say she's more of a man than Yuge...wait, WHOAH I never knew Yuge swung that way..." A former fellow Library Committee member and SeeD co-worker, and a odd on again off again friend. when Ekiri is down in health Kun is there to boost her back up, things weren't always this way though, at first Ekiri thought that Kun had been another one of Yuge's fangirls or flings from hearing he fought with Cace over her. having never heard of him fighting any guy over a one night stand before. but Ekiri knows better and that Kun was no such thing. she see's that Kun is smart and resourceful in a lot of ways, even going as far as to save Ekiri's life once when she was bleeding to death. recently Ekiri doesn't know what to think of Kun anymore. after the usually cool calculating girl admitted her feelings for Ekiri's best friend, Ekiri had started to wonder if Kun being nice to her, was all just a facade. but a long time has past and now Ekiri has put her sore feelings about Kun and Yuge in the past. dutily so with Kun having been missing for months on end. Lillet Maedel “I will end her.” Lillet was the instructor that took Ekiri through her fire cavern exam. And brought her and her team mates to their final exam. But..there isn’t anyone Ekiri hates more than this woman. As much as professional dislike can go. As far as Ekiri knows the woman left her and her squad to die long after the leviathan incident for their final SeeD exam went. Luctor Bushido “I swear to hyne if he touches me one more time I’m filing for sexual harassment.” Ekiri met the young Timber pub owner on his way into Balamb town to hear the results of his instructor application, but despite her best efforts to put her best foot forwards Luctor keeps doing things that makes her want to kill everything in a five mile radius, including copping a feel, picking her up numerous times. Trying to be her mother. Being very suspiciously friendly to her. and telling her she can’t drink before a mission, the latter she doesn’t care about but all the touching and his childish attitude has made her believe he has a death wish and will continue to try and get him to distance himself from her by any means necessary. hence why she doesn't tend to restrain herself from insulting him, his gender, his anything directly to his face. Though is having a hard time since Yuge was usually the one to always deal with her stalkers. Maybel Kessler “A good friend is hard to find. A pure friend is the most difficult to upkeep. Always have to be on your toes for the latest thing to taint it.” One of the few female friends Ekiri doesn't think will kill her in her sleep. And one of the very few people Ekiri will sugar coat her words for, with Maybel’s genuine curiosity and happiness Ekiri is always worried about Maybel’s well-being and tries to cheer her up whenever she’s worried. Or act very maternally towards her like an older sister. Even though Maybel is taller than her by a bit. One time Maybel was kidnapped, and Ekiri was devastated, not sleeping. Even turning to anger and violence during her work hours, just because she couldn’t dedicate all of the time looking for Maybel, but Maybel soon returned, and Ekiri took her on as a sort of protege. Ekiri feels very sorry for what has occured between Maybel falling for Kyojin, and knows that in the future she is going to have to play the bad guy and potentionally make Maybel irritable at her. Ovan Indou Once upon a time Ekiri had a one sided crush on the former instructor. finding his class very enjoyable, to the point where she mustered up her courage to thank the instructor, and was gladly not yelled at for it, she thought he was pretty cool. Sarah Paige "I thought that her brother was a type of gun she was describing, I never lived that down." Another member of the Library Committee Like Simonne Ekiri views Sarah as a cool girl. always welcomeing having a level headed one among herself and Cereza in the Library. as well as admiring Sarah's inner strength and sword skill. Simonne Delauney Ekiri met the DC member at the bladed weaponry class. but didn't know her name until days after when she had to forcibly drag Ekiri to the infirmary after a nasty stumble. Ekiri...somewhat views Simonne as that 'cool' older girl in appearance, beautiful hair, cute, smart. good curvy body. wishing she could be as awesome as the transfer student. even as a SeeD now Ekiri looks up to Simonne. Sho Mikagami She's had a few classes with him but hadn't spoken to him until after she became the chairman for the Library. she had always tried to be more energetic and enthusiastic during class but it never worked out. Ekiri often wonders the motives behind what he does, and actually thought he was a vampire after all the crazy rumors she heard about him, but then dispelled it after an accident in the TC. as much as she thinks his stratagy could use a little work, Ekiri believes he's a pretty stand up guy and always there for people in trouble. Victoria Sinnlos “Torri-Torri, bo-fori, banana-fana, fo-fori , fe fi bon nori. Torr-iii~ ♪ “ '-Something Ekiri would say if she was harassing or not listening to Torri complaining.' A fellow SeeD, Ekiri has known Torri since she pretty much arrived, they were short lived dorm mates when Ekiri had to move again due to an incident with her former roommate, they had a lot in common, being a bit slow in the head having plenty of medication on their night stands and having to go to routine checks to the guidance counselor and garden psychologist. But their friendship has always been on a rocky slope, Ekiri doesn’t believe Torri is suited for being a SeeD, that she doesn’t have the right attitude or mental fortitude to combat all of the problems that come with being a SeeD. (P.T.S.D, Anxiaty disorder. Etc ), in addition to barely being able to fight. on more than one occasion severely believing that Torri should cease being a SeeD and go back to being a student and learn the trade properly. These days Ekiri is disgusted by Torri’s relationship with Zanna Devitaliz'zare, but finds it greatly hilarious that aside from women Torri seems to only attract Demi-humans who want to hit on her. and Ekiri tends to be offensive to anyone who hits on Torri by insinuating accidentally that Torri's a lesbian. maybe as a sign of protectiveness over the young punk girl….but in reality it’s more like they deserve it if they’re going after Torri. Yuge Oshiro “Yuge and me? we're extremely dense and stupid. ....what? “ Ekiri’s childhood friend, they survived the worst hell they could imagine. Living in timber in poverty and in weakness. And continued living through the burn and sting of a military academy that didn’t accept their rule breaking ways and peers that would reject them based on that they made too much noise or were too arrogant. but they always stood by each other and protected each other stronger than family. while their friendship had been threatened and tested by both their actions out of them growing up and finding out about the ways of life, Yuge kissing her on an instance and breaking promises to her, and then him finding a permanent home for his heart with Kun. While these events scarred Ekiri’s heart and made her delve deep into depression, to the point that it practically suffocated her; in the end all of this bullshit made Ekiri very cynical towards love thinking of it as an object more than a feeling. one moment she hates Yuge the next they're on friendly levels. its absolutely unknown if she has any feelings for him beyond friendship thats not muddled in indiference or uncaring. she has no sympathy for his womanizing ways and has even bitten him for trying to kiss her when he has Ashalia and Alcyone, his girlfriend and a kid that calls him "Dada" to think of. but she does this out of nessessity. like a wolf putting a cub on the right path, you can't baby them. = Themesongs = thumb|300px|left|Ekiri's Main Theme http://lyrics.wikia.com/The_Seatbelts:Wo_Qui_Non_Coin#English_Translation < - English Translation thumb|300px|left|Ekiri's Battle Theme thumb|300px|right|Serious Buisness Theme thumb|300px|right|♥ Ekiri and Cace's theme ♥ Category:Students